Hogwarts Unite- Yes, Slytherin Too
by Star-Crossed Rose
Summary: Being a Slytherin usually means instant discrimination, but maybe, just maybe, it's okay for members of other Houses to help.


**For Justia. Breathe. You're not alone.**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just understand his world better than my own.**

Two years ago, she was a 4th year. This year, she was a 6th year. That would have been expected once, but after the war, most students repeated the year. This girl had apparently managed to learn enough in the previous year to pass her O.W.L.s.

She was also a Slytherin. The war had been a big reminder of how many Death Eaters had been Slytherins, but also a wake-up call that not all Slytherins were evil, and would even fight for the light side. The Slytherins weren't exactly hated anymore, but they were being watched and judged.

Harry Potter only knew this because Hermione had pointed her out as one of the few students not repeating last year. Her exact words had been, "That girl, she's moving on too. She's a Slytherin, so everyone thinks her parents must have bribed the Ministry, but they couldn't have because the Ministry is limiting contact with anyone who was in Slytherin. All Slytherin Ministry employees have been put on probation, even Kingsley. I didn't know he was a Slytherin, but why not? He always did have the cunning. Anyway, I'm not too happy about the _Minister of Magic_ being on probation. Hardly a good start for a recovery, don't you think?"

Harry vaguely agreed. Hermione still talked as fast as ever, and he had never gotten used to it.

Quidditch for the returning 7th years had been an unresolved question at the beginning of the year, but it had been decided that the 7th years could form one team that would play the normal House teams. There were exactly seven 7th years who wanted to be on the team, and they were the perfect ratio for filling all the positions as well- that is, if Malfoy would agree to play Chaser.

After the last class on Monday, Harry was looking for the rest of his team. He was just passing the Charms classroom when he heard Malfoy's voice inside. He frowned, mostly sure that no 7th years had Charms on Monday.

He hesitated outside of the door. "…you're doing _what_, exactly?" He heard Malfoy ask.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have a choice in this. I can't let her continue the N.E.W.T. course," Professor Flitwick replied.

Malfoy and some girl came out of the classroom not even noticing Harry. He thought it was the girl who had managed to pass her O.W.L.s, but he couldn't be sure. He did notice that her face was full of fear, while Malfoy's was expressionless.

It seemed that the only student who managed to pass on to 6th year had just been kicked out of a class. That was completely unfair, if Harry was reading the situation right. He was also worried about the girl's physical safety. Malfoy didn't look happy, and surely the other Slytherins wouldn't be either, since by getting herself kicked out she was messing up their reputation. Would they hurt her?

He gave up the search for the Quidditch team, completely preoccupied. It really wasn't his business, and he couldn't do anything anyway. He would tell a teacher his suspicions if she seemed hurt tomorrow. Pushing the issue aside, he started a Potions essay, not focused enough to remember to moan about how hard it was.

At dinner, he didn't mention it. He didn't want another rant about how all Slytherins were evil. Hermione wouldn't give him that, but she was perfectly content at the moment and didn't need him to dump issues on her.

Besides, if anyone cared, they would notice for themselves.

* * *

><p>Padma Patil saw an upset Slytherin girl and was instantly reminded of the one Slytherin girl who had moved to her next year instead of repeating like everyone else. Could it possibly be…?<p>

Padma went to the Ravenclaw table, sitting on the bench closest to Slytherins, casually turning slightly sideways as if to talk to someone next to her. She could now see the girl.

She was talking anxiously to those around her, and they all listened sympathetically. Padma managed to catch a few phrases, but they were mostly things like, "It's not fair."

After a few people offered to help her study, the girl answered, "I don't know if that'll do any good. Apparently I'll be kicked out no matter what my grade is."

Padma slowly turned back to her food, shocked. This girl was _smart_- that was a fact. She was unique. She deserved to stay in her N.E.W.T. classes. But what was she supposed to about that? She would help her study, regardless of House, but if that made no difference, there was truly nothing she could do.

She regarded her fellow classmates. As Ravenclaws, they would all appreciate her mind and feel for her, but if there's one thing a Ravenclaw hates, it's being helpless. If they couldn't do anything, they would only feel bad knowing. So she didn't tell them.

Besides, if anyone cared, they would notice for themselves.

* * *

><p>Ernie Macmillan didn't technically have any prefect status anymore, but he was a caring, responsible person anyway. So when he saw a girl a few years younger than him looking depressed and a little scared, he didn't check her House before asking what was wrong.<p>

She told him.

He didn't wait for others to notice it for themselves. He started to put together a plan.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Harry immediately checked the Marauder's Map. Sure enough, all the Slytherins were gathering around one girl. Her last name was covered up, but it looked like her first name was Lucille.<p>

He watched in agony, not knowing what was happening to the girl. No one came away from her. Eventually, Harry knew he had to do something. He went downstairs.

The first person he told was Hermione. She managed to take it calmly, and told the rest of the Gryffindors for him. Together, they started brainstorming what they could do. In the end, they split into groups to alert Madam Pomfrey immediately if anything was wrong, put together some good study materials, and put together a proposal for her to stay in the N.E.W.T. class.

* * *

><p>Padma Patil couldn't stop thinking about the girl. The problem made her madder each time she considered it. A girl so smart should obviously take the classes she was worthy of. She didn't know what class she was being kicked out of, but surely the teacher could be convinced? With new resolve, she went downstairs.<p>

She explained the problem coolly- Ravenclaws all helped each other practice public speaking, as being smart but not able to communicate that wouldn't be practical- and received an immediate response. Together, they outlined exactly why she should get to keep whatever class she was being kicked out of. They didn't have any real statistics, so they mostly used persuasive tricks. They would fill in the blanks with numbers later.

* * *

><p>Ernie Macmillan convinced a 4th year to help him after explaining the Slytherin's problem. She stumbled into the common room crying, telling everyone that she was being kicked out of Potions. Everyone immediately rushed to her, comforting her and offering help. She turned to Ernie, unsure. They hadn't covered what she would do beyond gathering sympathy for students being kicked out of a class.<p>

Ernie stepped up and explained that the 4th year was fine, but a 6th year Slytherin wasn't. He had everyone's attention, and used it. They were convinced, even though they didn't even know her name.

It was past curfew, but everyone was assigned a person from each House to tell. Together, they could do this.

* * *

><p>The next morning at breakfast, Ernie went straight to the girl, who happened to be sitting next to Draco Malfoy. That made him slightly nervous, but he knew he could be a big help. Besides, he had his arm around the girl, so there was no way he was going to turn down anything that would benefit her.<p>

He explained that the Hufflepuffs were willing to assist by giving them strength in numbers, as no teacher could ignore half the school.

Malfoy thanked him and accepted, as the girl seemed to be speechless. As Ernie went to look for the Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw he was responsible for telling, her heard Malfoy call the girl Lucy. He mentioned it to the nearest fellow Hufflepuff, and it spread like wildfire.

He found his Ravenclaw, Padma Patil, and quickly outlined the plan. She agreed, adding her own ideas that her House had come up with last night. He was surprised someone else had noticed, and she seemed to have the same feeling about him. She came with him to find Harry Potter.

It looked like he was walking straight toward them, but as he got closer they saw his eyes were on the Slytherin table. They didn't stop him, but fell into step with him as he neared the table. Harry ignored them until Ernie explained the situation bluntly.

"Of course I'm helping, I spent half of last night putting together studying stuff and reasons for her to keep the N.E.W.T. class with my House," Harry said after asked to join the motion.

"That's the whole school, then," Padma said quietly. At Harry's inquiring look, she added, "Ernie got Hufflepuff to start all this, you claim all of Gryffindor helped you, Ravenclaw worked together on a presentation, and Slytherin is obviously in."

"Are they?" Harry asked skeptically and with bad timing. They had just reached the Slytherin table.

"Of course," Malfoy answered. "We've learned not to rely on others for help, so we stick together."

Harry had to force himself not to look down. He had almost brushed off the issue. He glanced at the girl and didn't see any bruises on her. If anything, she seemed… stronger. As if her whole House had comforted her and was at her back… oh. That explained all her Housemates gathering around her last night.

There were a few minutes filled with numbers that Harry couldn't quite follow, then everyone took a seat at whatever table they were closest to. The new Headmaster didn't look too pleased, but didn't have a chance to say anything before Padma approached him at the staff table.

She started talking, her voice loud and clear. It had an air of authority, backed when her first point was that every single student was backing it.

As she talked, the Headmaster buried his face in his arms, mentally writing his resignation letter. Four Houses were four too many to handle.

Hufflepuffs could be ambitious. Gryffindors could plan. Ravenclaws could take action. Slytherins could be loyal.

Maybe, just maybe, stereotypes should be put aside. Maybe, just maybe, they could work together.

**Ladies and gentlemen, even when you feel alone, YOU HAVE SUPPORT. Contact a friend. Contact me. Contact anyone, really.**

**I'm not asking for feedback about the plot, as this is a message more than a story, but I never mind feedback on my writing style.**

**Smile.**


End file.
